problemsolverzfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfe
|image = |caption = Alfe In His Outfit From Episode Two. |title = Alfe |gender = Unknown |race = part dog, part chocolate, part anteater, part human. |status = Alive |location = Problem Solverz Headquarters}} Alfe is the leader of the Problem Solverz. He likes to play the banjo and was found by Horace in Neon Knome. He was revealed to be "part dog, part anteater, part chocolate, part shit and part human" by the creator, Ben Jones. Appearance Alfe is a giant brown furred human/dog/anteater. Alfe is 8ft tall and weighs 792lbs. He likes to eat any food as long as it's good. Alfe likes ninjas, the elevator racers and anything else that's awesome. Alfe is very perverted and stupid (he can pick up to 1-2lbs). He can go into a sleep ball when ever he seems to get bored. He acts crazy during missions. Alfe isn't very emo (he can be occasionally). He hates to get a problem solved very quick if it's boring. He is 120 years old. He is shown to have "Taco Meth" in Funny Facez. He seems more a friend with Horace than with Roba. He likes to play the banjo. In Neon Knome it is seen that he was found by Horace. He always claims that he's awesome (and likes when other people call him awesome, too). He acts more like human than dog or anteater (though he can get horny at times and eat people's trash). Relationship Horace Horace is Alfe's likely best friend. Horace found Alfe when they were younger. Horace is shown to treat Alfe like and friend and pet sometimes due to having to brush his fur and feeding him. He seems to do most of what Horace says than Roba. Roba Alfe and Roba don't get along most of the time. He would tease him about lots of stuff. But inside Alfe cares for him in a way. They get into fights time to time during solving a problem or not, which makes Roba's life really bad. Despite all this, Alfe secretly digs Roba. Tux Dog Tux Dog doesn't really have a relationship with Alfe. Their relationship is nuetral. They're both not enemies, but at the same time they're not best friends. Trivia *It is shown he owns "Taco Meth" in Funny Facez. *He likes to act fucked up and not to look like an emo. *It was shown in Awesome Banditz he has a giant pocket on his dick where he keeps a pair of pants and possibility "other things" in it. *He sucks at video games (he has massive fingers and is unablable to press the buttons). *At the end of every episode of Problem Solverz He has a two/one minute thingy called Ask Alfe where he solves someone's problem every millennium. *He is engaged to K-999. *When Horace was 11 years old, he found Alfe at the age of about 100. Where Alfe was found: In a crater on the moon *Alfe loves to fuck people (especially Roba). *Alfe can make fists the size of boulders. *Alfe's claws are sharp enough to put an extremely deep gash in a piece of diamond (which practically cuts it in half). *Alfe's sharp pointy teeth are able to put deep bite marks in diamond (practically piercing holes in it). *Alfe is secretly into girls and guys and can be a freaking pervert at times. *He's very loud and loves to practice playing his banjo. Neighbors get fucked up and complain about it to them all the time. *Alfe has gone to Animal Control and has been arrested more than 800 times. *As a baby, Alfe's eyes were Purple. Aparrently, his eye color changed to magenta as he got older. *Alfe teases Roba because he's a fag and sometimes just cuz he's bored. *Alfe is secretly engaged to Horace and Roba. *He easily falls in love with chinchillas and assholes. *At the age of 101 years, he was slightly taller than Horace (Horace was 145). *Alfe's birthday is November 17th *He has the power of 1 full-grown man (the reason is unexplained). *He lived on the moon as a child. *Alfe constantly acts fucked up and crazy and is ALWAYS mellow. *His biceps are 3x smaller than a full-grown man's bicep.. *He can punch through very hard and sturdy pieces of steel easily. *A proper portion of food for Alfe would be worth 67-990 boxes of meth. *He loves to rape Roba. (if you know what I mean) *He has had over 3,000,000,000 girlfriends (and had kids with 560 of them). *Almost every morning (around 4am), Alfe loves to wake up Roba and push him out of bed (Roba prefers to sleep till 5pm, but never can due to Alfe constantly dragging him out of bed). Plus, to make things even worse for Roba (makes things better for Alfe) is that Horace doesn't even know Alfe does that to him. *If Alfe wanted to, he could throw a 0.1lb. weight 0.3 ft up into the air. *Pretty much the ONLY way to calm Alfe down (& possibly make him slighly horny) is to feed him meth. For some strange reason, Alfe's slightly more horny than he normally is when he eats meth. *He loves to eat garbage out of trash cans. *He has a very inactive imagination. *His fur constantly sheds. *He likes to rape people and scare them to death. *He has had a mohawk and mustache before. *He's a drug addict and is constantly high. *Alfe rapes people without warning when he's timid, excited, or covincing/forcing someone to do something. *He has a low tolerance for pain. *In real life, Alfe's shoe size would be a 24,000 in the men's section. *Most of the time (not always) if Alfe is alone with Roba he might do something "naughty" to him. *Alfe can fit 5-700 average-sized soccer balls in his mouth easily. *Alfe's dick fur pocket is just a bunch of madded fur. *Most people wonder how Alfe is part anteater. (Besides fur), his long penis-like nose and long tongue come from anteaters. *Alfe gets the rambunctious/obnoxious personality trait from his dog traits (also loving to eat and eating out of trash cans is another trait he gets from dog traits). *Walking on two legs, being able to talk, and acting somewhat civilized occasionally are human traits Alfe has. *When Alfe was a little kid, he had blue hair on the top of his hands. As an older kid, he has no hair. So technically, he's not bald right now ( counting his fur). *When Alfe eats taco meth, he focuses on nothing but tacos and falls asleep of boredom easily. *Alfe gets his ability to go in a sleepball from dog and human traits. *One of his teeth are 1 times bigger compared to one human tooth. *Alfe can be a motherfukin jerk at times. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Problem Solverz Category:Male Category:Good Guy